Damn the Consequences
by Captain of L'Emeraude
Summary: Either let us be free together, or let me be free alone. I want to let the whole world know and damn the consequences. A Dramione fic R&R unsure as to whether romance, humor or other.


Disclaimer: I own nothing (probably not even the plot, with the number of Dramione fics written every day.) I don't really know if this story is supposed to be funny, sad, or romantic. I guess just read it and tell me what you think...

* * *

**Damn the Consequences**

"That prat! I'm going to kill that slimy git! How dare he?! Acting as if he has any right." Ron paced back and forth in the Gryffyndor Common Room. "What, Ron, has the Ferret done to offend you _this_ time?" The red-faces Weasly shoved a scrap piece of parchment into his fiend's hand and continued pacing.

Harry muttered a few choice expletives after reading through the short note again before grabbing his mate's shoulders and making him stand still. "Ron. Calm down." Ron spluttered with rage but before he could actually say anything Harry cut him off "There is a better way to deal with this than to go off and get ourselves in trouble. Especially for some stupid Ferret-Boy prank."

"But what about Hermione!" The raven-haired boy laughed. "Exactly. Hermione is Head Girl, and all the teachers' favourite." "Except for Snape" Ron added. Harry nodded in agreement "Except for Snape. So it is highly unlikely she would get in any trouble _and_ she can get him far worse than we can." Ron muttered "I don't know where she learns all those bloody spells…" "Books, Ron, books." "Right."

* * *

"Hey Hermione, we found this letter for you yesterday and totally forgot about it. We are dreadfully curious now, though, so could you please open it?" The boys had decided that they needed a day to calm down so they could act curious and not furious. They knew that if they acted crazy she would tell them to calm down, and they needed her to be the crazy one.

The Head Girl snapped out of her trance like gaze and tilted her head "What? I wasn't listening." "That is the understatement of the year." Ron mumbled under his breath. She shot a look at him before turning back to Harry. "Ah-hem. I said that we found a letter for you and we want to know what's in it because it wasn't delivered by owl." Ron poked his head over Herry's shoulders "Please open it? The suspense is killing me!" Harry gave Ron a look that said he wished he was killing Ron.

She opened the letter and furrowed her brow as she finished. The boys looked expectantly at her and leaned back at the indescribable look in her eyes. She stood up and started walking purposefully over to the Slytherin table. She went right up to Draco Malfoy, shoved the letter in his face and, with tears falling down her cheeks, confronted him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had sent this when we fought yesterday? You bloody GIT! OF COURSE!!" He stood up, letting the letter drop to the floor and wrapped his arms around her. She shoved her lips onto his and shocked the entire school with such a passionate kiss that students and teachers alike would not forget it for decades.

* * *

One first year, however, was not at all surprised at this. He had heard the two enemies fighting in an almost abandoned corridor and found out that they weren't really enemies at all.

_A cloaked girl walks up to the boy and when he tries to hug her, she pulls away "I'm sorry Draco. I just can't. I can't do it." Tears fall down her face as his eyes turn truly cold towards her for the first time. "Fine. You're free. I'm free. Done." He starts to turn away and mutters "But we're not free. We're just not."

* * *

_

While everyone else was still being shocked about the outrageous kiss between the Slytherin and the know-it-all mudblood, a very curious Pansy Parkinson had picked up the letter. She read it, shrieked and fainted, but in all the chaos, no one noticed. The letter fluttered to the floor, forgotten, to be magically swept away once the hall was clear of students.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_It kills me to say it, but I love you. You know it, I know it, and that should be enough. But it isn't. I hate the secrecy and hiding in shadows. Either let us be free together, or let me be free alone. I want to let the whole world know and damn the consequences._

_-Draco

* * *

Review now and Damn the Consequenses!_


End file.
